


Luke's Last Look...

by mindcomber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars:Episode VIII: The Last Jedi.
Genre: Death, Gen, Regret, sadness.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 16:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Luke's P.O.V.Scene addition.





	Luke's Last Look...

Master Yoda had been so right.

I look away too often.

Let my mind's eye, soar like a kite.

For so long, I always appeared far away.

I really have been, until this fatal day.

Dawning like twin-sun's, awake and un-shaken.

As my last breath, is now taken.

My living embodyment, is truly forsaken.

I was already a Legend in my own life-time.

My lasting hope, is for the forces of goodness and light.

To return, running freely throughout...

The Great Skywalker bloodline.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my previous 18 Star Wars varied works, added in the comments section of my, A New Ray of Hope work.  
> I have it bookmarked for easy accsess for myself and others to find.   
> As this is not working! I may have to add them all as seperate works, as with this one.  
> I rejoined to share these with more accesability to readers.  
> I do not seek complements, I just wish to share!  
> Cheers all. Sandy.


End file.
